1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure and a fixing member (hereinafter referred to as a clip) for attaching a vehicle part such as a garnish for a car (hereinafter referred to as an interior material) to a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fixing structure of this type has been so constructed that a plurality of boss members are integrally provided so as to protrude from a back face of a car interior material, and the boss members are individually engaged with attaching holes formed in a vehicle body by clips, thereby to attach the car interior material to the vehicle body by one-touch operation. The clip employed in a first example of the conventional fixing structure includes a U-shaped main body, and a pair of flanges respectively provided continuously from opening end edges of the U-shaped main body which are opposed to each other. Moreover, a pair of elastic locking legs extending upwardly and outwardly from below are provided in center parts of both side walls which define the U-shaped main body, and a pair of reverse retaining claws extending diagonally downwardly are respectively formed on bent parts of the flanges (For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2979079).
Therefore, when the car interior material is actually attached to the vehicle body under this first fixing structure, the boss member of the car interior material is inserted into the U-shaped main body of the clip, as a first step, so that the aforesaid pair of reverse retaining claws may bite the boss member from both sides. Then, the clip in this state is inserted into an attaching hole which has been formed in the vehicle body, and the aforesaid pair of elastic locking legs pass the attaching hole while they are inwardly flexed, thereby permitting their own inclined shoulders which project outwardly to be elastically engaged with a hole edge of the attaching hole. In this manner, the car interior material can be attached to the vehicle body.
The clip employed in a second fixing conventional structure includes essentially a U-shaped main body, and a pair of flanges respectively provided continuously from opening end edges of the U-shaped main body which are opposed to each other, in the same manner. While a pair of elastic locking legs extending upwardly and outwardly from below are provided in center parts of both side walls which define the U-shaped main body, a pair of reverse retaining claws extending diagonally downwardly are respectively formed on bent parts of the flanges. In addition, another pair of reverse retaining claws extending diagonally downwardly are also provided on lower end edges of the aforesaid elastic locking legs (For example, Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 2585835).
Therefore, when the car interior material is actually attached to the vehicle body under this second fixing structure, the boss member of the car interior material is also inserted into the U-shaped main body of the clip so that the upper and lower pairs of reverse retaining claws may bite the boss member from both sides. Then, the clip in this state is inserted into the attaching hole which has been formed in the vehicle body, and the aforesaid pair of elastic locking legs pass the attaching hole while they are inwardly flexed, thereby permitting their own inclined shoulders which project outwardly to be elastically engaged with the hole edge of the attaching hole. In this manner, the car interior material can be attached to the vehicle body.
Further, the clip employed in a third fixing conventional structure is different from the above described structures. The third fixing structure includes a U-shaped main body and a pair of locking pieces erected continuously from both sides of the U-shaped main body. A pair of engaging protrusions inwardly projecting are formed at respective opening end edges of the U-shaped main body which are opposed to each other, and a pair of inclined shoulders projecting outwardly are integrally formed on respective outer faces of the locking pieces (For example, JP-A-2000-249117).
Therefore, when the car interior material is actually attached to the vehicle body under this third fixing structure, the boss member of the car interior material is also inserted into the U-shaped main body of the clip. However, in this case, the engaging protrusions formed on the opening end edges of the U-shaped main body are engaged with engaging holes which have been formed in the boss member. Then, the clip in this state is inserted into the attaching hole which has been formed in the vehicle body, and this time, the aforesaid locking pieces pass the attaching hole while they are inwardly flexed, thereby permitting the inclined shoulders formed on their outer faces to be elastically engaged with the hole edge of the attaching hole. In this manner, the car interior material can be attached to the vehicle body.